powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 8
Name: Micheal Milestorm Age:665 Alignment:Lawful Neutral Personality:Micheal is a gentlemen to the bottom of his heart, he would never betray someone close to him especially not his master. Motto: "A wasted day is not a day at all" Quotes: "I'm simply one hell of a butler." "If i couldnt even serve my master, what kind of a butler would i be?" "I'm the best there is at what i do and what i do is serving my master." (yes all of these are distorted famous qoutes) Likes:His master,Johanna,Sushi,japan,Fantasy, Dislikes:Naive people,Lazyness, Occupitation:Butler, Powers:Aspect of Death,Victory Supremacy,Enchanting,Supreme Intellect,True Immortality,Power Mimicry Immunity, Talents:Hypercompetence, Description:Micheal is a composed gentlemen, known to never get frustrated or mad, his intellect is nothing to joke about either. Backstory: Micheal was born into the house of Milestorm with his younger brother Sebastian at the age of 2 they were separeted from each other due to an oracle seing the dark future in front of Sebastian and Micheal if they stayed togheter. Micheal was almost as smart as Sebastian from the begining but he took a different path, Micheal was always the teachers beloved student the one who listened,excelled at every test and always cheered them up. Micheal made a blueprint for a device when he was young as well but his were for a dark matter engine instead of a time distorter. At the age of 16 Micheal took his first job as a butler. He worked under a lady named Johanna,she was the heir of a country named storge, she fell in love with Micheal but she couldnt tell anyone. At the age of 18 Micheal was familiar with the house and the family and the family with him, Micheal enjoyed working for the family and they payed well so he couldnt complain. After Johannas 18th birthday she proclaimed her love for Micheal, Micheal who was also in love with Johanna was incredibly happy, Johanna kept their relaitionship hidden for at least 2 years until the day her father and mother decided that she needs to get married soon. As you would imagine Johanna was sad,afraid and angry, she wanted to run away with Micheal and be done with it but Micheal convinced her that she had to stay so she could take over the country. A week after Micheal explained to Johanna why she had to stay, Micheal told her father about what had happened the last 2 years between them, first he started crying then he was overjoyed. Micheal was family apart of the family according to the father whos name was Oliver, Micheal after having seen the reaction of Oliver he asked for her daughters hand he started crying again (hes a crybaby) and crying out saying "YES YES OH GOD YES!!!!". So one day Micheal decided that he was taking Johanna on a picknic they went to the forest of Scall and they ate and played and enyojed themselves for hours, and when the end of the day came he kneeled on one knee took up a ring and asked the question, she said with tears in her eyes "oh my dear Micheal ye..." and as she was just about to say the word she came falling down in his arms, there was an army of Curigans in front of him and the leader just took the first kill. Micheal who was currently in despair screaming crying and shouting like a madman but suddenly he stopped crying,screaming,shouting and he just stood up, suddenly a sword appeared out of nowhere he grabbed the sword suddenly his attitude,aura and eyes turned into pure hatred. Micheal swinged his sword across the first Curigans waist,and then the next and next and next, they all came tumbling down for the girl that he loved, when Micheal stopped he stood upon a mountain of corpses, there were children,women,men,warriors,scientists everything laid to ruin the country of Curigan was no more. Micheal whispered to himself "When beggars die, there are no comets seen; The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princess." "My princess.... my angel my only....." as Micheal starts walking towards the unknown the only thing he thinks about is the smile he saw upon his beloveds face before the reaper embraced her. Notable Relaitions Of The Butler: Name:Johanna Storgela Randisk Age:21 Occupitation:Princess,Heir to Storge, Description:Johanna was a happy,beautiful,clever,caring and kind woman, she was loved by all especially her Butler. Alignment:Lawful Good Equipment: Her Ring. Photos: Royal amethyst ring by isaac77598-d7o8t3g.jpg|The Engagement Ring. GON3.jpg|The one, who killed Johanna Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet